Hey Bartender
by sansarae.jones
Summary: Takes place in a universe that didn't go through SBURB, and all of the kids are on the same timeline. Roxy gets rejected by Dirk and decides to get wasted after months of sobriety.


**A/N: Yes I know, I said I'd work on chapter 20**

**I was hella bored so I went through all my favs on Youtube and found a song to write a fic for **

**enjoy **

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you were just rejected by the only man you ever loved. You sit on your couch in the dark watching fifty first dates, the blanket around your waist covered in used tissues. Your phone goes off for the 100th time that hour and you finally pick it up. It's Jane.

_8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_

_all my girls just keep on blowin' up my phone _

_sayin' "come on, he ain't worth the pain"_

"_do what you gotta do to forget his name"_

She convinces you to go to the local club with her and her cousin, promising your sister will be there too. You suppose you have nothing better to do. You dig through your closet for your newly bought dress, which you were saving for your first date with Dirk. That won't be happening, like, ever, so why not wear it out?

_now there's only one thing left for me to do_

_slip on my favourite dress and sky-high leather boots_

_check the mirror one last time_

_and kiss the past good bye_

You get to the club and feel yourself relax when you feel the bass vibrate from the floor. You close your eyes for a moment and take in the familiar scents. You hadn't been here in a while; you were trying to sober up for Dirk. You've missed this place, missed getting drunk, missed the one night stands, missed forgetting.

_what I'm really needin' now_

_is a double shot of crown_

_chase that disco ball around_

_till I don't remember_

_go until they cut me off_

_wanna get a little lost_

_in the noise, in the lights_

_hey bartender_

Jane finds you almost immediately, and just like she said, her cousin Jade and your sister Rose are there too. You all head to the bar and they get something light. You get the alien brain hemorrhage. You want to forget. You want to have fun.

Rose pulls you away before you can ask for another and drags you to the middle of the dance floor. You try to get lost in the music, letting your body flow with the beat.

_pour 'em hot tonight_

_till the party and the music and the truth collide_

_bring it till his memory fades away_

_hey bartender_

You manage to sneak away from your sister and friends and make your way back to the bar. You get another hemorrhage, drinking it down in almost record time. A few seats down from you, a man who looks almost painfully similar to Dirk is smiling at you. You turn to look at him and his smile broadens as he heads over to you. He holds out his hand, palm up, and you take it.

_tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor_

_spin around and let him buy a couple more_

_but before it goes too far, I'll let him down easy_

_'cause tonight it's all about dancin' with my girls and the DJ _

_put that song on replay_

You know your limits, but that doesn't mean you'll stop. The man's name is Derrick. You and Derrick talk for what seems like hours before he asks if you want to 'go somewhere more private'. You tell him no, you're not interested, and he walks away. Even though you're the one who rejected him, it still stings a little to watch him fade into the crowd.

_what I'm really needin' now_

_is a double shot of crown_

_chase that disco ball around_

_till I don't remember_

_go until they cut me off_

_wanna get a little lost_

_in the noise, in the lights_

_hey bartender_

_pour 'em hot tonight_

_till the party and the music and the truth collide_

_bring it till his memory fades away_

_hey bartender_

You know you're drunk. The bartender knows you're drunk. You got cut off half an hour ago. You lost your friends and your sister and you've managed to wander outside. The cold air shocks you a little, but it's not at all sobering. You head back inside and walk straight into the crowd, letting the bodies push and pull you until you lose yourself to the flow of the crowd.

_I'm feelin' that buzz_

_I'm ready to rock_

_ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop_

_so pour that thing up to the top_

_I'm comin' in hot_

_hey bartender_

Your head is buzzing. You don't know if it's from the alcohol in your system or the music; maybe both. The woman over the speakers is singing about getting drunk off her ass, and you totally get it. Fuck him. Fuck them. You just want to get drunk, have a good night, and forget. Hey, bartender.

_what I'm really needin' now_

_is a double shot of crown_

_chase that disco ball around_

_till I don't remember_

_go until they cut me off_

_wanna get a little lost_

_in the noise, in the lights_

_hey bartender_

Someone is pulling you out of the crowd, and you thank them when they seat you on one of the bar's stools. They hand you a clear liquid, and you get excited before you realize it's just water. You drink it anyways; you could probably use some sobering up.

Jane often comments on how you can still hold significant thoughts in your head when you're absolutely smashed. You never thought much of it though. It's not like you want to be thinking. You want everything to just fade away. You want to forget.

_pour 'em hot tonight_

_till the party and the music and the truth collide_

_bring it till his memory fades away_

_hey bartender_

You're on the verge of blacking out. Someone asks you if you have a ride, money, if you need a cab, where you live. Only one thing manages to leave your mouth before you pass out.

_hey bartender_


End file.
